The Beginning
by piscesaurus
Summary: Sakura dipaksa Sasuke untuk menemuinya dan gadis itu menurut, tapi saat ia sudah bertemu dengan si Uchiha, laki-laki itu malah memilih mendiamkannya. Ada apa?/ AU/ SasuSaku. RnR?


**The Beginning**

All characters belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Skaicards©2011**

**T-rated**

Romance failed, typos, and a short fic

Polite-Flame allowed ^^

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas setelah mengucir rambut merah mudanya untuk ke sekian kali dalam kurun waktu lebih dari satu jam. Matanya sesekali menatap sebal sosok di sampingnya diikuti sebuah kernyitan di dahinya yang mulus, menandakan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu.

"Ya, Sasuke-baka! Mau mu apa sih? Menelpon aku untuk datang ke taman dan sekarang kau malah mendiamkanku," sungut Sakura dengan menahan amarah yang hampir membludak. Rasanya memang tidak salah jika ia ingin marah. Bayangkan saja kalian duduk di atas bangku taman bersama orang yang mendiamkanmu dan durasinya itu adalah satu jam. Lebih.

1 menit…

Hening.

2 menit…

Sunyi.

3 menit…

Hanya suara desiran angin sore saja yang memecah kebisuan di antara mereka berdua. Karena sudah tidak tahan, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Namun langkah pertama yang akan diambil perempuan berumur 21 tahun itu terhenti karena sebuah tangan membelenggu tangan kanannya, menahan ia untuk tidak beranjak kemanapun.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-baka! Ada apa? Ini sudah sore, aku belum memasak makan malam dan nanti malam aku harus ke rumah sakit, kalau tidak buru-buru ke supermarket aku bisa terlam-" ucapan Sakura yang cepat terpotong.

Akhirnya bibir milik laki-laki berambut raven yang sedari tadi mengatup itu menyuarakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan matang-matang.

"Jadi kekasihku," pintanya.

"-bat." Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan perasaan sekujur tubuh yang membeku. Dengan perlahan tangan gadis itu mengayun ke atas dan…

PUK

Ia taruh di kening Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi agak kesal karena dianggap sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kau tidak demam Sasuke dan percayalah, jam digitalku tidak rusak hanya untuk menunjukkan tanggal berapa sekarang dan bulan apa, lihat," Sakura menurunkan tangan kiri yang tadi ia tempelkan ke kening Sasuke menjadi ke hadapan laki-laki berambut raven itu. Ia tekan sebuah tombol di jam tangannya yang langsung membuat sederet angka menyala terang dengan warna merah di atas background hitam.

"Disini tertulis tanggal 21-1-2010 dan bukannya 01-4-2010, tanggal itu masih sekitar 3 bulan lagi, Sasuke-baka! Jadi, jangan mengisengiku dan oh lihat! Ini sudah pukul lima! Kau ingin aku terlambat ke rumah sakit karena jalanan macet? Kau harusnya -bmmf"

Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan mendengus kesal. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Sakura, membuat bibir Sasuke lebih dekat dengan daun telinga gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda bodoh dan tidak menerima penolakan! Kau pacarku dan calon istriku, fuuuh" sebuah tiupan menjadi penutup penjelasan singkat, padat, dan cukup jelas bagi seorang Sakura yang kini tengah begidik ngeri.

Laki-laki tadi menarik wajahnya kemudian tersenyum, sangat jarang jika kau mau mencatat, sembari mengacak-acak rambut soft pink Sakura dan tepat saat itu sebuah kalung menjuntai ke bawah, tepat di depan muka Sakura. Dengan segera, kalung berliontin cincin dengan ukiran nama Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak diketahui Sakura agaknya, telah melingkar manis di lehernya.

Sasuke merogoh lehernya dan menunjukkan benda yang sama. "Jadi, mau menemaniku, kan?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Sakura dengan jarak kurang dari 10 senti.

Wajah Sakura yang semula normal berubah warna menjadi merah kepiting. "Kau tahu Sasuke, kalau kau menatapku seperti itu aku bisa pingsan," ucap Sakura dengan mulut bergerak minim. Sasuke terkekeh kemudian makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jadi...?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kemudian mengangguk dan…

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Sakura dengan mulus. Karena terkejut ia reflek menolehkan wajahnya kembali tapi…

CUP

Kali ini di bibir Sakura yang sukses membuatnya benar-benar memerah. Laki-laki itu tertawa puas kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Maaf ya membuatmu kebosanan, tapi tujuanku seperti itu agar kekasihku yang manis ini," Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mencubit hidung Sakura gemas, "Untuk menunjukkan itu."

Dan disana, di langit barat. Sebuah panorama indah terpampang. Pepohonan yang menjadi siluet hitam dan langit jingga berteman awan berwarna kelabu tua terlukis bagaikan sebuah layar bagi Sasuke dan Sakura untuk memulai kisah dengan status mereka yang baru.

Sesaat Sakura menikmati lanskap itui, hingga, "Astaga! Aku harus buru-buru ke supermarket!" ucap Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik Sakura ke motornya dan segera menyalakan mesin motor untuk melaju ke jalanan dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Ya Sasuke-baka! Jangan ngebut!" teriak Sakura saat motor sasuke membelah jalanan.

"Makanya, peluk aku!" dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke meminta dipeluk, serta pertama kalinya bagi Sakura melakukan perintah Sasuke demi nyawanya.

"Nah, kalau beginikan kita terlihat sedang pacaran, hehe," Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kecil, meskipun tidak dipungkiri ia tersenyum juga dengan pipi memerah.

.

.

**A/N:**

Republish dengan judul diubah dan penname baru :)

Tinggalkan jejak? Terimakasih ^^


End file.
